el regreso de las ppgz la loca aventura continua
by amolostacos
Summary: Este seria como él prólogo de como seri, en mi opinión, la segunda temporada de la serie/ a pasado 5 años desde la derrota de el (eso creo), ¿que pasara si deciden renuncia a ser heroínas? TITULO ANTERIOR: Adelantoo
1. Chapter 1

ADELANTO~

Después de haber vencido a Él, saltadilla estuvo de fiesta por casi una semana, agradeciendo a la chicas por salvarlos del, probablemente, fin del mundo.

todo a estado normal, siempre eran los mismos villanos que atacaban la ciudad y eso las empezó a aburrir.

Paso rápido él tiempo,tanto así que las chicas estaban en su 5° aniversario salvando la ciudad. Aunque ellas estaban planeando tal vez renunciar a ser las Powerpuff girls z, ya que muchos villanos al igual que ellas se estaban aburriendo de la misma rutina también, aunque mojo jojo fue él único que aceptó dejar de ser malvado, e inclusive le pidió al profesor si lo podía contratar como asistente, este dudo al principio pero le dúo una oportunidad, él cual no se arrepintió ya que mojo había dado un gran potencial.

Un año después de derrotar a Él, a las chicas se les hizo raro que... Solamente a los únicos que no habían peleado y visto hace años eran los RowdyRuff Boys z, los cuales solo habían tratado de vengarze de ellas 4 veces, en la cuarta batalla habían dicho que se vengarían, otra vez, pero ya no los volvieron a ver ni una de las tres, ni siquiera por casualidad.

seguían yendo a al colegio, ya iban en 2 de preparatoria, pero ahora es mas difícil salir de la clase para salvar al mundo, ya que no se creían muchas excusas y además ya estaban sospechando.

Y como era de esperarse, sus padres también sospecharon, por lo tanto decidieron decirles la verdad para que no pensaran mal de ellas, al principio se negaron pero luego decidieron darles permiso con tal de que no bajaran calificaciones y no hicieran algo imprudente.

Me preguntó... ¿ qué pasara ahora?, ¿descubriran cosas que no se imaginaban?, No se como: un nuevo villano, una relación secreta, o era secreta... Bueno mínimo era una relación, era.

eso y mucho mas en mi probable mente nuevo fic.

Que opinan si dicen que si... Me ayudarían con él titulo ¿ sii?

esperó les guste la idea.


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 1: la celebración

aahh saltadilla!, un gran lugar para habitar, calmado, tamperatura perfecta, y sin delincuencia, gracias a las ppgz.

Y por eso estamos aquí, ¡para celebrar él 5° aniversario de la creación de la heroínas mas queridas de la ciudad!, las cuales en estos momentos están preparándose para la fiesta junto con sus familias, aunque no muy animadas, si les gustaba ayudar a la ciudad y todo eso pero... Siempre era la misma rutina, además como siempre se andan esforzando de más, les a afectado mucho, en especial a Kaoru/Buttercup, últimamente le a dado caquicardias, y por mas que trate de disimularlo no puede evitar que se preocupen mucho de ella.

En la mañana fueron al laboratorio y hablaron sobre dejar de ser heroínas, y se podría decir que no estuvieron muy de acuerdo que digamos, incluso mojo jojo él cual había sido enemigo de las chicas, y que ahora trabajaba para él profesor como ayudante, después de discutir un poco, se termino con él alcalde diciendo: " esta bien, hoy en cuanto la conferencia de prensa acabe tendrán dos opciones;

1- despedirce y seguir siendo heroínas , y 2- decirles que este sera su ultimo aniversario siendo las ppgz y que de a partir de mañana no volverán a serlo, jamas".

Eso retumbo en sus cabezas toda la tarde, haciéndolas pensar si... ¿en realidad es una buena idea?

Listas para la celebración, empiezan a caminar al centro de la ciudad donde sera la conferencia y luego saldrían a festejar, claro... Primero festejarán como chicas normales de 18 años y luejo como las ppgz, al fin y acabo la noche es joven, por así decirlo. ¿Como les habrá de ir en la conferencia?

* * *

hasta aquí espero que les guste, él próximo capitulo llegara a mas tardar él sábado, por cierto en los review que tengo en este adelanto, me marcan 4 y solo aparecen tres, aun no se porque pero luego a ver si descubro porque, y si ustedes saben por favor de avisar.

Ah!, y no se si leyeron en los avisos pero tengo una página de youtube de vez en cuando subiré una mini historieta ahí, o un vídeo x.

hice una que se llama " Boomer!, dejame dormir", no tengo una pc para hacer dibujos buen prolijos, y no es que dibuje bonito que digamos, pero lo hice de corazón y tiene un error muy notorio al principio pero luego lo resubire con dibujo en pc y mejor editado

. mi cuenta de youtube es: tengo hambre (lo se muy original) y bueno ya saben como se llama él vídeo: " Boomer!, dejame dormir".

esque en él anuncio probé con buscarlo con él lino que publique y no lo reconoció o dice que no existe, así que mejor busquenlo así.

adiós taquitos feliz 2016. gracias por darme mucho apoyo con sus reviews y por los que me siguen. bye


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2: la decisión

Estamos en él centro de la ciudad, donde se llevara al cabo la conferencia de prensa (o entrevista), y las chicas estaban muuuuyyy nerviosas, aun no sabían que hacer al respecto.

\- Kaoru!?-

-¿ mande mamá que sucede?- pregunto Kaoru confusa

\- estas muy distraída..- dijo su mamá

\- ¿es por lo de dejar de ser Buttercup?- pregunto su hermano menor, quien ya tenia 13 años.

\- tranquila ya veras que todo saldrá bien- la animo su papá

* * *

\- ¡Miyako! Estas escuchando?- pregunto una anciana (que feo suena eso)

\- no lo siento...¿que me decía?-

* * *

\- Momoko, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto una mujer pelirroja

\- no...- contesto seria- y si pasa algo?, ¿y si la gente no lo acepta?

\- pues bueno, es tu opinión lo que importa, tienen que comprender...-

\- eso espero-

* * *

Pasaron 3 horas divirtiéndose con su familia, tratando de pensar en que decir cuando llegara él momento, ya después se transformaron en las ppgz y se dirigieron al lugar donde seria la conferencia, y ya habían empezado las preguntas:

-"¿chicas, como se sienten ahora en su 5° aniversario?"

\- muy bien, nunca nos imaginamos que seria así- contesto burbuja con una sonrisa fingida.

-"¿como le hacen para poder resistir los golpes de los villanos?"

\- pues, no son tan fuertes, así que no nos duele y ni siquiera nos afecta- dijo Buttercup, con un ligero malestar en él pecho.

-"¿Blossom, como te sientes al ser la líder de las Powerpuff girls z?"

\- En realidad, desde hace 4 años aclaramos que no hay líder en este equipo- les recordó Blossom un poco distraída, mientras observaba algo o a alguien mas bien, que estaba al final de la multitud con una capucha cubriéndolo.

Estaban muy confusas, no sabían que decir o hacer. Llego mas tarde una sección donde los niños podían hacer preguntas, y obviamente preguntaban cosas sin sentido, pero daban ternura, aunque eso si les encantaba oír a los niños preguntar cosas, les animaba mucho:

-"¿y cual es su animal plefelido(preferido)"?- pregunto un niño de 5 años

\- pues a mi me gustan todos, pero prefiero los gatos-dijo Bubbles enternecida por él niño

-a mi me gusta él tigre de bengala- respondió Buttercup

\- yo creo que los perros- contestó Blossom sonriente- muy bien ¿quien quiere dar la ultima pregunta?-

muchos niños empezaron a gritar y a levantar la mano, después de mucho escogieron a una niñas de pelo café y ojos verde.

-¿cual es ru pregunta dulzura?- pregunto Bubbles a la niña.

-"bueno no estoy segura si decirla o no"- admitió la niña - vamos dila, no aremos nada- dijo Blossom

La niña dudo pero se arriesgo a preguntar..

-"¿ustedes nunca nos dejaran solos, verdad?"-

.

.

.

Las chicas se quedaron sin habla, no sabían que decir, se dieron cuenta de que; si dejaban de ser las powerpuff girls z, decepciónarían a muchos niños y personas; pero si decían decían que siempre estarían con ellos... Siempre seria la misma rutina, aparte de que seria mas difícil ayudarlos con los estudios y eso. No sabían que decir, todo él auditorio quedo en silencio, que dirían, que harían.

Buttercup se levanto de su asiento captando la atención de todos...

-... Te voy a decir algo niña...- estaba decidida- no dejare de ser su heroina, siempre estaré para ustedes.- dijo Buttercup con una sonrisa

\- yo tambien...- dijo Bubbles imitando a su amiga- yo también peleare por ustedes, nunca dejare de ser la Powerpuff azul-

Todos en él auditorio aplaudieron felices, él alcalde y él profesor junto con mojo, se aliviaron de su respuesta. Solo faltaba Blossom, se veía que tenia una lucha interna tratando de decidir.

Todos estaban atentos a sus movimientos. De repente, se paro de su asiento, observaba a todo él publico, se acerco al micrófono con una sonrisa y dijo...

\- lo siento... No puedo seguir siendo su heroína...-

continuara...

antonia-la-loka:

que bueno que te haiga gustado, lo se fui muyruda con Kaoru al ponerle taquicardia, pero bueno quería que hubiera drama y esas cosas. No se que titulo ponerle pero para el proximo cap ya y tendrá uno. Y si me gustaría que me dieras una idea del titulo.

Tokitou: tranquila no abandonare él fic, gracias por tu review, tomare en cuenta lo del titulo.

Guest: Mm me gusta el titulo.

Me faltaron responder mas reviews, pero no me aparecen. Lo siento.

bueno esperó y disfrutaran él capitulo. aadios taquitos


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3: una visita corta

Todo estaba en silencio, nadie emanaba ni un solo ruido. Y es que Blossom, la puff rosa, hacababa de decir que no seria mas la heroína de saltadilla.

\- en serio lo siento, pero no puedo ser su heroína por siempre, algún día tenia que pasar. Yo decidí que fuera este dia- dijo Blossom triste, al no aguantar las miradas de la ciudad hacia ella, salio volando.

\- es todo por hoy...- intervino él alcalde- pueden seguir festejando él aniversario de la Powerpuff girls z- anuncio tratando de que la gente se alegrara, y funciono.

ya que en menos de 7 minutos la ciudad estaba llena de luces, personas, globos, etc. Mientras nuestras 2 heroínas ( ya destransformadas) buscaban desesperadas a Blossom, o momoko, quien sabe como estaría ahora.

mientras tanto en un edificio alto (obvio (¬_¬)ﾉ), se encontraba Momoko observando la ciudad, como la gente y su familia se divertía. Se sentía mal por haber hecho, o mas bien dicho eso, pero no se arrepentí un momento a otro se levanto de su lugar y empezó a gritar...

\- AHHHHH!-

\- ¿ porque gritas?- preguntó una voz demasiado familiar para ella.

\- necesitaba desahogarme, ¿porque fuiste a la conferencia si no te gusta ver gente?- pregunto ella volteandose con una sonrisa, observando al chico de capucha.

-quería verte-

\- que raro...- se empezó a hacercar hasta quedar cara a cara-... Normalmente tu eres de los que prefieren ser buscados, a que tu seas de los que buscan, Brick- dice para posteriormente sacarle la capucha que le escondía la cara.

Dejando ver asi a un guapo pelirrojo de ojos rojos, su cabello llegaba a los hombros por lo cual se hace media coleta, y un percin en la oreja.

\- me sorprendió lo que hiciste hoy, bueno nas bien Blossom- comento Brick para ver la reacción de Momoko.

\- hasta a mi me sorprendió, no sabia que hacer, cuando vi la cara de todos me paniquie y salí corriendo- dijo Momoko preocupada, ¿que le dirían sus amigas cuando se las topara?, ¿que haría ella?

\- bueno espero que esto te haga sentir mejor- le da una caja con un mono decorandolo - feliz despedida- y así sin mas se fue dejando a Momoko, pensativa. No espero mas y abrió la caja, sonrió al ver él contenido.

\- Momoko Akatsutsumi!-

\- eh?- voltio encontrandose con sus amigas ( ellas no vieron a Brick).

\- necesitamos hablar seriamente- dijo Miyako con cara seria. seria una noche larga.

Continuara ...

* * *

Se que es muy corto, pero así lo hago para dejar en suspenso y que sean mas capítulos.

Tokitou y Laura249:

perdón si las decepcione pero espejo que esta escena les gustey recompense algo .

antonia-la-loka:

Goooomeeeeennn, lo siento tenia que hacerlo, pero que bueno que comprendas a Momoko, gracias por él titulo, no dejes que Irene te desanime con él titulo, cuidala Irene ¿ sii?, hola poryni :3.

es todo taquitos. Para los que vieron él vídeo are un another, se llamará "yaoi(?)" donde yo protagonizare. Tal vez lo sba para él miércoles. bye tacos los amo


	5. Chapter 5

POV Momoko

Me siento rara, Miyako y Kaoru no me han dejado de verme seriamente y hacerme preguntas de a montones. No se que hacer, ¡Y TU SOLO ESTAS LEYENDO MI SUFRIMIENTO EN VEZ DE AYUDARME!

– entoncees...–empezó á hablar Kaoru, esto no saldrá nada bien

. –entonceees...–la alentee a continuar, aunque sonó como pregunta.

–¿porque decidiste dejar de ser una powerpuff?, creei que las tres tendríamos la misma mentalidad– dijo Miyako triste. Ay Miyako, mas de 4 años juntas ¿y aun sigues creyendo que siempre pensaremos igual?

–no siempre pensaremos igual...- y es que es cierto, ya debe de entender eso, no siempre seremos iguales en todo–...llegara él día que cada una tome distintas decisiónes, y ese día llego hace 2 días en la prepa-

– querrás decir hoy, ¿no?– pregunto Kaoru observándome con cara preocupante. Dios mio ahora que hago, no puedo decirles ahora, no en estos momentos en que las taquicardias de Kaoru están creciendo cada vez mas. siencio, maldito silencio.

–Momoko...- ahora me llamo Miyako, volteé la cabeza mirando una cara un poco nostálgica, sabe que así le diré todo–...dinos–

Al final me arme de valor, inale él aire que necesitaba y dije sin rodeos: –me dijeron que tenia él mejor promedio de la escuela, y me dieron la opción de quedarme a terminar la prepa...- pare un segundo observando coló me decían con la mirada que prosiguiera– ...O bien me elevaran hasta la prepa-

– y...¿cual decidiste?– preguntó Kaoru con una notoria mueca de dolor, demonios no quiero continuar.

– o vamos Kaoru, es obvio que de quedara a terminar la prepa... ¿no es así momo-chan?–dice Miyako esperanzada, pero le di a entender que no fue así, que yo...

– elegí la universidad- dije en casi un susurro. Se escucho un sollozo, creibque venia de Miyako pero... Fue grande la sorpresa de que era...– ¿Kaoru?...–

fin POV Momoko

despues del pequeño interrogatorio, las tres se fueron con su familia para seguir celebrando él aniversario de sus **2** Powerpuff girls z.

Momoko aun seguía confundida, ¿estaba haciendo lo correcto?, hace unas semanas se prometió a si misma a cumplir sus sueños y metas sin importar que, y ahora que lo esta cumpliendo... Siente como si estuviera haciendo algo malo.

No le gustaba que todo él mundo se mortificara tanto por sus decisiones, así que decidió irse adelantando a su casa para poder dormir. Eran las 12:30 pm y la gente seguía celebrando, en cuanto llego se encerró en su habitación.

En eso se acordó del regalo de Brick y decidió verlo denuevo, ya que no lo observó muy bien.

En cuanto abrió la caja saco lo que había dentro, era nada más ni nada menos que un hermoso vestido rosa pastel, se veía que había sido un poco caro, ¿como consiguió dinero ra pagarlo? Robándolo probablemente, pero dentro había una carta y decidió habrírla. la carta decia:

" hola Momoko, ¿como estas?, necesito hablar contigo, te parece bien este sábado a las 6:00 pm con annie, usa él vestido que te acabó de dar.

No te preocupes, no lo robe ni nada, lo compre con lo dinero, bueno los vemos adiós."

Después de leer la carta sonrió, en eso se puso a pensar ¿que sábado?, checo la fecha y vio que la escribió desde él lunes de la semana pasada.

¿Pues cuanto tiempo le tomo para poder entregarlo?, en eso se dio cuenta de que era viernes.

negó con la cabeza pensando... ¿En como es que siempre ese idiota planeaba mal las cosas? sonrió para sus adentros, se puso su pijama y se metió a dormir.

continuara


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 5: 2 pelirrojos + 1 cita - comida = 1 dango negro con gorra de pokebola.

Allí estaba nuestra pelirroja preferida, buscando unos zapatos que ponerse con él vestido que le había dado Brick.

-¿ **que** **hago**? **son** **las** **5** : **35** , **él** **camino** **de** **mi** **casa** **al** **restaurante** **de** **annie** **es** **de** **27** **minutos**!- pensó Momoko desesperada

Y es que al parecer nuestra pequeña Momoko se había quedado dormida hasta las 2:15 pm, y se olvido completamente de Brick, cuando habían marcado 5:25 encontró la carta y se acordó de todo.

-lista!- exclamo aliviada.

Estaba vestida con él vestido rosa se había ondulado él pelo (aunque en realidad se lo iba a hacer chinos pero no tenia tiempo) se puso uno zapatos de metedera blancos con listones que se amarraban en la parte de arriba.

Cuando ya había acabado de vestirse, por fin, empezó a correr lo ma rápido posible, ¡ERAN LAS 5:54!

Después de correr como loca, llego al restaurante de annie, y eran las 5:57. Seguramente había superado a Bubbles, sonrió al pensar eso, actorestaurantetro al restaurante

. Todo estaba impecable, y a simple vista parecía que había cambiado mucho desde que ella tenia 13 años. Se había ampliado él negocio, había mas gente de lo que ella se acordaba, decidió ir a buscar una mesa para esperar a...

\- Momoko!-

-es él, no lo creo él Jamas llega temprano- pensó Momoko confundida.

luego volteo y efectivamente, estaba Brick levantando la mano para que lo viera, se acerco a él y se sentó al frente, lo cual evidentemente no le gusto a Brick pero no dijo nada.

Hubo un silencio donde ni uno decía nada, solo se miraban a los ojos, Momoko tratando de saber por que la llamo y Brick tratando de ver si ella lograba leer sus intenciones.

Después de un rato, Momoko quiso preguntarle sobre la razon de que la cito, pero en eso llego annie.

\- buenas tardes, ¿que quieren ordenar?- Dijo con una sonrisa

\- hola annie- saludo momoko

-hola- dijo Brick

\- Brick! Hace mucho que no los veo a ti ni a tus hermanos- comento annie

\- sii, y al parecer te fue bien- dijo Brick señalando con la cabeza él estomago de annie que estaba un poco gordito.

-¡annie! No me dijas que...?- pregunto a medias Momoko, pero aun así annie le entendió.

\- tengo 6 meses de embarazo- comento feliz poniendo una mano en su panza

\- yyy.. ¿que va ser?- pregunto Brick

-mmm... Pues no lo se decidimos que sea sorpresa (no me acuerdo exactamente él nombre de su novio así que no lo mencioné)-

\- ok, nos puedes traer una hamburguesa con papad y sospechó que Momoko quiere un pastel de fresa y chocolate, ¿no?- pidió Brick observando a Momoko, la cual se había sonrojado un poco

\- ssss...ssiiii-

\- bueno ahora regreso con sus pedidos-

Otra vez él silencio, que bonito ¿no?. -

oye Brick...- le llamo Momoko

\- si?-

\- ¿por que me citaste?

continuara...

yy es todo amig s luego hago la parte 2 solo es un pequeño adelanto. aahh otra cosa...

¿¡QUIEN QUIERE SABER COMO SOY EN PERSONA?!

.

.

.

nadie lo se pero... Quiero hacer un vídeo respondiendo preguntas suyas, no quiero contestará las aquí en escrito ya que no soy buena explicando o avisar algo así.

si quieres que lo haga asmelo saber, y como se que no todos leen esta historia, lo publicare en los otros fics, oo bien esperar a que aparezca actualización de "avisoo", cuando haga eso mandan sus preguntas ahí.

bueno es todo, hasta la otra actualización.

sayonara taquitos..


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 5: 2 pelirrojos + 1 cita - comida = 1 dango negro con gorra de pokebola parte 2.

-...¿Entonces?- preguntó momoko

\- entoncessss ¿que?- dijo Brick mientras comía de su hamburguesa.

\- ¿porque me citatese aquí?... ¿y porque entragas una carta después de una semana?- dijo Momoko con cara seria.

\- bbbueno... Sobre la carta es que no tuve tiempo, y lo de la cita, ¿que acaso no puedo invitarte a salir después de un año sin verte?- pregunto indignado, aunque se veía un poco nervioso.

-"¿porque esta nervioso?, ¿Oculta algo acaso?"-pensó Momoko mientras probaba un bocado de ese delicioso pastel.

\- oye..- le llamo Brick captando su atención- quiero llevarte a un lugar-

\- ¿a donde?-

\- es sorpresa-

\- pues vamos- dijo Momoko mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

\- pero aun ni terminamos de comer- le dijo un poco desorientado

\- sii pero... Sabes mas que nadie que no soy muy paciente- le contesto con cara seria

\- tienes razón- dijo Brick un poco cansado- solo dejame terminar la hamburgesa - le pidio,bueno mas bien suplico

\- nop, ahora muevete que quiero ver mi sorpresa- le ordeno burlona

\- tranquila por lo menos dejame pagar la cuenta, claro si es que no es mucha molestia- le comento igualmente con tono burlón

Después de pagar la cuenta salieron del restaurante, caminaron un poco serios al principio, ya mas tarde empezaron a hacerse bromas y toda la cosa. Cuando habían cruzado una esquina, Brick le tapó los ojos a Momoko

. - oye!-

\- tranquila, es parte de la sorpresa- le dijo Brick sonriente

Momoko empezó a escuchar musica y personas hablando, pensó que la había llevado a una feria, pero recordó que lo habían quitado por que no era seguro, entonces escuchó algo que la saco de las dudas y poner una sonrisa:

-"¡En 30 minutos se hará la competencia de cosplays!"-

En eso Brick le destapo los ojos y grito de emoción y abrazo a Brick muy fuerte, ooo siii Brick la había llevado a...

\- ¡ UNA CONVENCION ANIMEEE!- grito Momoko llamando la atención de muchos.

\- ¿te gusta?-pregunto Brick sin borrar su sonrisa- por lo que se , hace mas de 1 año no has podido ir a una por la preparatoria y lo de las ppgz, así que te quise traer-

-gracias, te quiero mas que ayer y no mas que mañana-

-ahhh! Osea que no me amas- le pregunto fingiendo estar indignado

-noo °-°- le contesto Momoko seria

\- a ok entonces no te daré tu sorpresa- le dijo dándole la espalda y cruzando sus brazos

\- cual? Dime cual, andale ¿siii?-empezó a saltar como una niña alrededor de Brick

\- no, por ser fea conmigo-le reprocho

\- bien - le dijo Momoko para posteriormente incarse enfrente de él.

\- ¿que haces?- preguntó sonrojado

\- ohBrick , sabes te amo tanto como la caca que sale de lo perro-

\- hija de ...-

continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

\- hija de ...-

\- ya, ya solo bromeaba- dijo Momoko calmandolo

\- ... ¿Y? -

y ¿que?- dijo Brick confundido

\- ¿donde esta mi regalo?-

\- ahhh... Te lo doy luego de la competencia de cosplays- le contesto con una sonrisa

Caminaron dentro del auditorio viendo todo lo que había: video juegos, muñecos, peans, y demás cosas. llegaron a la puerta de los asientos para ver la competencia de cosplays, pero un guardia los detuvo.

-¿ a donde creen que van?- Pregunto molesto

\- a ver a pinocho- contestó irónico Brick, derrepente sintió un codazo en su estómago

\- Brick! Lo siento, vamos a tomar asientos para ver él concurso- respondió Momoko rápidamente, mientras Brick se quejaba de dolor

\- si pero para eso ay que hacer fila-les dijo molesto él oficial

-y ¿donde hacemos fila?- pregunto Brick frustrado

\- ahí- él oficial señalo una larga fila de otakus, que parecía no tener fin.

\- ¿sabe que? Jodase usted- dijo Brick señalando al oficial para posteriormente señalar a unas personas de la fila-... También jodete tu, y tu, y tu, y tu, y tu y...- se detuvo en una niña que hacia cosplay de yuri de "the king of fighters"- tu no dulzura, tu eres genial- dijo levantándole él pulgar con una sonrisa

. se alegaron de ahí, y fueron a la sección de vídeo juegos.

\- oye..- le llamó Momoko

\- que?-

\- y mi sorpresa, baka- le dijo seria

\- ya como dice Butch " no te canzas de andar jodiendo"- le comentó burlón

\- que quieres esta en mi ADN - le siguió él juego- por cierto hablando de... Y Butch?-

\- esta en la cárcel- contestó como si nada

\- y qué hizo ahora? -

\- casi mata a un tipo que le quiso robar la cartera, la cual Butch se lo había robado al mismo sujeto media hora antes- contó divertido

\- por que no me sorprende u•-•- en eso algo hizo click en su cabeza- oye y ¿que hay de Boomer?-

Al parecer a Brick no le gusto la pregunta ya que se puso serio. -

ni me lo menciones, aun estoy enojado con el- contesto con él seño fruncido

\- ¿aún no le hablas por eso? Brick eso paso desde hace mas de 1 año- le respondió incrédula

\- no dirías lo mismo si estuvieras en mi lugar- dijo enojado

\- Brick.. Es tu hermano menor, debes haceptarlo sin importar que él sea...- dejo de hablar al ver la cara de Brick

\- sin importar que él sea...- la animo a continuar

Momoko suspiro derrotada

\- olvidalo-

Fin de la parte #3, perdón si tarde. es que estoy muy ocupada con esto de las inscripciones, y además trabajo en un proyecto, estoy escribiendo libro mas bien, para publicarlo en wattpad. bueno es todo. Y perdón si no hice él vídeo sera para luego adiós tacos


End file.
